iMeteor Shower
by seddie4evaXD
Summary: For Kppm13mylife's Owl City Seddie contest. Pretty much points of view on where Freddie and Sam stand on Their feelings with each other. Now a Three-shot! Enjoy!
1. Meteor Showers Of The Heart

Meteor Shower

Seddie

Freddie

I sat alone on the fire escape for the forth time since Sam and I kissed. Ever since that night I have been having the need to be out here, and I'm not even sure why. My mom comes out every few minutes to make sure the fire escape didn't shatter into pieces and falling, taking me with it. My mom sure knows how to worry. Other than her intrusions I have had a lot of time to think. As of the moment, I have no clue if I still like Carly. That alone is kinda scary. I have liked her for quite a long time, and to not know if I like her anymore is just plain weird.

The even weirder part of it is that I think I might like Sam. I never realized she has always been here, whether it be punching me, or jut hanging around while I tried to flirt with Carly and failed miserably I don't want to sound mean, but I guess I never really noticed how pretty Sam actually is, and how cool she is, despite of her beating on me on a daily basis. Her whole aspect is a breathe of fresh air, even if I have known her a long time. I just don't who to chose, or if I should chose at _all_.

This whole situation is new to me. I have never had to do this kind of thing before, I feel like a new person having to make these choices. Its nice to feel like I have option, but it just never occurred to me it would unfold like this. I don't want to have to chose, but I didn't want to have to move out once when my mom went too far, but I did, didn't I?

I'm just hoping this doesn't end any of my friendships that I have with Carly of Sam, but I have this growing feeling something has got to give.

Sam

I sit alone in the corner of my room, just waiting for something to happen. I don't really care what that is, I just want something to distract me from my thoughts. I don't care if its my alcoholic mother coming in to scream at me some more, I just want to stop thinking about Freddie. Yeah, that right, Freddie.

This is such a huge waste of my time. Freddie likes Carly, end of story. That Isn't gonna change, and I doubt it ever will. That little nub may be a nerd, but he doesn't give up too easy. I should know, I have been ripping on the guy for as long as I can remember. I just hope the ripping on him will make him hate me and never give me a chance. It hard to think that the person you like is the same guy you have been bugging for years, but I guess I never really realized how kind he has been to me. After all that abuse, he is still my friend, and I can tell he really does care, I'm not sure if he cares enough to actually love me though.

He has given me so many chances to be nice to him, and I have blown them up in his face. I'm jut hoping he will give me just one more chance to prove to him that I can be gentle and lovable, just like Carly. I just want him to like me, because in truth, he is the only guy that has ever stuck by me no matter what. Besides Carly, he I all I have, and without him, I am pretty much nothing. I hate reducing myself to such a level, its something that I never show anybody. I just feel completely vulnerable, that I need one nub so much. Something is gonna change really soon, and I hope it's for the better.

The End


	2. Thunders Of The City

Hello! Sorry for the so many spelling errors in the first chapter, my computer has been a little out of whack lately. Anyway, due to demand (from two people XD), I have decided to write one last chapter! Be happy! In this one stuff actually happens XD! BEWARE: This is gonna get real fluffy real fast. Plus, the language might be a bit raunchy.

Thunders Of The City

Sam

My mom left to go back to her street corner to go do what she does best, but not before smashing a full beer bottle on my bedroom door. I am still just sitting in the corner thinking, when I hear a small boom, which gradually gets louder and louder until its shaking the floor. Great... a thunder storm, just what I need. I wouldn't say I am afraid of thunder storms, I just don't like them. Okay, I am scared of them, don't rub it in.

what am I gonna do now. Usually when there is a thunder storm, I'm hanging out with Carly and Freddie, and I always feel safe with them. Now, I have to face this all alone, and from the sounds of it, it's gonna be bad. I get up and walk over to my bed, lay down, and cover the top of my head with a pillow. Right when I am about to fall asleep, thunder roars outside my window, which make me jump and fall off my bed. As soon as I get up, my cellphone goes off. I look over to my phone and see its Freddie.

Part of me wants to pick it up, and part of me doesn't. I swallow my pride and answer. Please don't sound scared Sam, don't sound..... "H-hello?" I stammer. Dammit, I promised myself not to stutter.

"Sam? Hi, are you doing okay? I was gonna ask you a question." Freddie said concerned.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine, what was your que-" and right as I try to finish my sentence, thunder bangs louder than before, and I try to muffle my scream with a pillow. Fan-freaking-tastic, I sounded like someone broke into my house and was trying to suffocate me, great.

"Sam?! Sam, are you there?!" Freddie yells worried. Whoa, he sounds scared for me, and I'm liking it.

Wait, what did I just say?

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hate thunder." when I was done with that sentence my phone made a bleep sound, I look at it, and it says that little nub hung up on me. What?!!?! Whatever, I'll just go back to huddling up and shaking, I will beat him later. Five minutes late, I hear the doorbell ring. Probably someone selling bibles, so I don't answer it. Than the doorbell rings again and again until I cant take it anymore, and I open the door.

Freddie

I only called Sam to ask her a question, and when I call she sounds terrified, and she said it was because of the thunder. She sounds like she needs me, so I'm gonna be there for her. By this time I came inside because of the rain, thunder, and lightning. I grab a flashlight, just in case her power is off, a blanket, and portable dvd player with two pairs of headphones. I wrap the electronic stuff in the blanket and put all of it in a book bag. I run out the door before my mom knows I'm gonna run through a storm to Sam's house.

To be honest, this weather Isn't that bad, just the lightning is freaking me out. Sam's house is a half a mile away from Bushwell apartments, so it doesn't take that long to get there. As soon as I get there, I ring the doorbell. As I was waiting for someone to answer, I gazed around the porch. There was broken beer bottle glass and askew white plastic chairs spread amongst the area. Looks like Sam's mom didn't kick her drinking habit like Sam said she did. I guess Sam didn't want us to worry.

I waited and waited, but no one answered so I rang it over and over, worried that something happened to Sam. What if someone broke in? What if someone took her hostage? Seriously Freddie? Calm down, she can can't take care of herself.

Sam opened the door, a pillow under her arm, trying to look as casual as possible. She stepped closer to me, thumped me on the head, and took me by the hand through the doorway into the living room.

It looked about the same as the porch. "The thump was for hanging up on me. Sorry for the mess, my mom and her guy buddies were drinking it up all day." She said picking up some of the beer bottles and putting them in the trash and sitting on the couch. "So what did you bring?"

"well," I said sitting down close to Sam and unpacking my bag."I brought a flashlight just in case-"and as I said that thunder crashed outside, and the power turned off. "-the power goes out. I brought a blanket since the power is out and it might get cold, and my dvd player with headphones to block out the storm."

"Whoa, you pack fast. Well, your mom probably taught you to in case of an emergency, like a spontaneous tsunami or something. Oh, and thanks for coming over, you didn't have to."

Two seconds after she said that thunder rattled the whole house, and Sam threw her arms around me and buried her face in my shirt. As quick as she did it she regained composure and coughed awkwardly. "It looks kinda like I had to, or you were gonna have a panic attack." I chuckled playfully, which Sam didn't take kindly to. She thumped me again, and than just took my blanket and threw it over herself. "Hey! I want some blanket too" I said sliding the blanket over t my side, and she jerked it back.

It went on like that until we both quit and the blanket was spread evenly against us. Sam and I were slumped up against each other, and the funny thing is, it wasn't awkward at all, but to avoid awkward conversation, I turned on the dvd player and slipped a pair of headphones on Sam's head gently and put a pair on me and put on the movie "the hangover". It's the only really funny movie I own that Sam will love. If my mom knew I had this movie she would burn it and stab the ashes.

Rested against Sam again and laid my head against the back of the couch, enjoying my time with Sam when she isn't beating me to a pulp. I am glad I picked these headphones, I can't hear the thunder one bit anymore. And we both fell asleep around 30 minutes into the movie.

End-ish

I have decided to make a three-shot! Be happy! It should be up shortly!

I will only release the title, which is "All Is Right With The Weather". Catchy, huh? XD Please review!


	3. All Is Right With The Weather

Okay, really sorry for the delay!!!! I just hope I'm not too late! Okay, This chapter has yucky words and references to you know... birds and bees stuff, but not that bad, just a warning. so watch out! The final chapter! In Sam's pov

All Is Right With The Weather

I woke up to the feeling of ice water being splashed on my face. I opened my eyes to see my mom standing over me with a big empty glass. I was going to ask her what the hell was up until I realized that I had been sleeping on top of Freddie. He was awake now too, wondering what to do or what to say, but I could tell he was at a loss for words, just like me.

"You dirty whore, I'm guessing you have been sleeping with him all afternoon?!" she shouted furiously. She was getting way too loud, and I could tell that the bottle throwing was going to start soon, and I didn't plan on us sticking around that long. Freddie and I sat up awkwardly, and I took his hand and lead him down the hall to my room. I could tell he didn't like the fact that my mom thought we "did it", but when she accuses me she sticks to it. There was no way to change her mind.

I slammed the door as soon as Freddie was in so I didn't have to hear anymore of my mothers yelling. "Sorry about that, and don't worry, she overreacts to everything."I said trying to tune out my moms tirade outside my bedroom door. I decided to open the window, it was a bit stuffy in here, and a bit awkward after what happened. Once I opened it I could tell the storm had passed. Freddie looked too me and than the window a couple times. Than a mischievous grin spread across his face, which made me smile. "whats so funny?" he just sat there thinking, so I waited.

It only took five words to make my heart soar. "Wanna get out of hear?" before I could answer Freddie took my hand and we climbed out of my window and out into the outstretching city before us.

I guess everything will fall on its own into the right place no matter what, like a meteor shower.

The End 3

Hope you enjoyed it! And if you thought it might have been out of character, just keep in mind that Sam and Freddie sometimes act different when they are alone than with other people.


End file.
